


[忘羡]艳 R  魏无羡1031生日快乐

by Yizhidanjuanya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 蓝湛 - Freeform, 魏婴 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizhidanjuanya/pseuds/Yizhidanjuanya
Summary: 给羡羡的生贺，发第一辆车。





	[忘羡]艳 R  魏无羡1031生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 有女装羡，请避雷

•短篇一发完

•王爷\老鸨羡X锦衣卫头头叽

•有女装羡，请避雷

•古代架空

•羡崽生日快乐!!!

•旧文重发，但我发车了😏😏😏

•第一次开车请系好安全带（各种PLAY 

•上面再确认一下，可以接受就继续看

__________________________________

当蓝忘机赶到时，已经来不及了。桌上那堆山一样高的兔骨头，吸引了他全部的注意力。

罪魁祸首悠悠然地靠着贵妃椅，慵懒地摇着执扇，注视着这不速之客。

"哟~这不是蓝公子吗，今个怎么有空来这红粉青楼中呐~"

蓝忘机低垂着目光，没有回答。

"是来陪姐姐吃兔子的?哎～来晚啦，都吃完啦！"

此人浑身散发着一股媚意，衣着暴露且极其妖娆。两条白花花的腿晃来晃去却不失可爱，不盈一握的细腰被红纱罩着，若隐若现。

"还是...."蓝忘机被染着蔻丹的手指挑着下巴:"来找姐姐玩啊~"

蓝忘机始终一言不发，身旁的手却微微卷缩着。

另一只白玉般的芊手也慢慢拂上蓝忘机的脸颊，对方朱唇轻翕，缓缓吐出几个字:"小女子，愿意服侍 蓝 公 子 呢~~~"

"魏婴，别玩了。"

"哎呀，蓝湛你真扫兴!"

魏无羡瘪着嘴靠到蓝忘机身上，发髻上的步摇在蓝忘机眼前颇有挑逗地晃着。

"走，回去了。"蓝忘机很熟练地环住了魏无羡的细腰，在他耳边说道。

"哎蓝湛我还没玩够~"魏无羡继续撒娇。

"你今天又吃了两只兔子。"

"嗯…蓝湛，你知不知道你养的兔子做麻辣兔头超~~~好吃啊！"

"......"

"啊哟~别生气了。来，亲一个~ mua!"

"......"

"蓝湛~我走不动了，你抱我回去吧！"

"...好。"

蓝忘机将魏无羡横抱起，离开了这烟花之地。

"为何又独自出宫? 魏 小 王 爷。"

最后几个字明显加重了点。

"嘿嘿..."魏无羡心虚地笑了笑:"毕竟，是我当初买下来的，那些路柳墙花 不能放那不管不顾吧！"

"为何女装?"

"这不行事方便吗!"我要是男装那些小姑娘还不得把我吃了！"

"她们不敢。"

"哎蓝湛你真是!"

魏无羡脱下发髻，一头秀发如瀑布般散开。

"来蓝湛，是时候履行承诺啦!小女子来服侍蓝二哥哥咯~"

蓝忘机眼神一暗，翻身而上。

魏无羡乖巧搂上自家小情郎的脖颈，脸上胭脂称得他愈发妖艳。

蓝忘机吻上了魏无羡的发旋，再一路向下亲上鼻翼，魏无羡眨了眨眼，过长的睫毛挠得蓝忘机心里痒痒的。魏无羡则在蓝忘机胸口画着圈圈，舔上那白皙的下巴，啃了啃，留下一排小牙印，艳红的口脂被抹出一道痕迹，在白嫩的脸颊上显得十分突兀。

蓝忘机在魏无羡脸上游走了片刻突然叼上他精致的耳垂，收了牙齿细细舔舐，玩得不亦乐乎。

魏无羡一激灵，发出一声难耐的呻吟, "蓝忘机覆在他身上干坏事。"魏无羡攀着蓝忘机失神地看着天顶。蓝忘机发现魏无羡不专心，又在他脖子上啃了一口。

两人本就年轻气盛，又刚表明心意，魏无羡还不自知地撩拨着，此情此景没有干柴烈火怎可行?

"蓝湛...你摸摸羡羡...你摸摸我...嗯..."

魏无羡抓着蓝忘机的手拂过胸口，最后停在那粉嫩的小点上。

蓝忘机颇有技巧地逗弄着乳尖，看着它在手下慢慢变红变大。

魏无羡已经受不住了，他最敏感的地方被人这样玩弄着，身下的物事渐渐挺立起来，身后竟也出了水。他哼哼唧唧地喘着，不受控制地把自己往前送。

蓝忘机继续往下吻，含住了被折磨成深红色的乳头，再将修长的手指往后伸，描摹着身下人的尾椎，悄悄到那人腰上的那块软肉，不轻不重地拧了一下。

"唔!!!蓝湛你轻点~"

魏无羡缩了一下，脸上浮出不自然的潮红，上翘的桃花眼渗出泪珠，眼神愈发迷离起来，惹得蓝忘机又在他的唇上啃了一口。

艳丽色彩染上魏无羡的薄唇，一条暧昧的银丝拉了出来，他费力地起了身，再次用力吻上蓝忘机的双唇。

"蓝湛的嘴唇真软...还甜丝丝的..."

蓝忘机取下头上的抹额将魏无羡的双手绑上床梁，魏无羡也心甘情愿给他绑，甚至自己摆好舒服的姿势方便让人绑，毕竟他自愿的。

附着薄茧的手指挑开衣带，贴上常年不见阳光的雪白肌肤上，摩擦着，任身下人发出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟。

魏无羡被绑上后就像一条任人宰割的鱼，把控制权交到蓝忘机手里，而蓝忘机也会有各种花样让他舒服。

黏腻的汁水顺着大腿内侧滑下，魏无羡用渴望的眼神看着蓝忘机。

"蓝湛...你进来好不好...我难受...呜你进来..."

蓝忘机不语，只是拿起身旁的那把执扇，精致的扇子柄上坠着一缕流苏，轻轻柔柔地挠上红樱，一阵快感涌了上来，惹得魏无羡一激灵，发出一声呜咽，不停地挣扎着。

"呜…好难受..."

而那只被魏无羡丢在一边的发簪也被取起，上面的小坠子碰撞出清脆悦耳的响声。蓝忘机竟拿着发簪搔刮上魏无羡的玉茎。

魏无羡最受不了这样不得劲的挑逗，难受地直哼哼，挺着腰把自己往他手里送。

"蓝湛...呜你别这样...我好痒...别玩那里..."

蓝忘机俯下身舔着小腹，双手则揉捏着两瓣柔软的臀肉，窄缝一直流水，沾湿了修长白皙的手指。

舌头渐渐向下舔去，亲上了那硬挺的性器，湿热温暖的口腔含进龟头，蓝忘机含糊道:"想，吃了你..."

一股强烈的羞耻感涌上心头，魏无羡被刺激地哭了出来，抽抽嗒嗒地流着泪，不停地摇头。

"蓝湛不要...别舔!啊...呜呜..."

蓝忘机吻着柱身，极有技巧地吮吸吞吐着秀气的性器，强烈的快感剥夺了魏无羡所有理智，涎液顺着嘴角流下来，慢慢滑落到胸口。

蓝忘机将性器含得更深，舔上了囊袋，身后的手指则被魏无羡身后的软嫩小嘴吸了进去。

魏无羡双手还被绑在床头，两条细长白嫩的腿紧紧地勾着蓝忘机背，小穴一张一合地又吸进去一节手指，涓涓细流顺着大腿流到脚跟，再慢慢隐入被褥里。

此时此刻魏无羡已经声音沙哑，带上哭腔了:"呜...蓝湛我好空...进来...求你了...啊！"

随着一声尖叫，魏无羡射在了蓝忘机嘴里，身后也涌出一大股蜜水，打湿了身下的红纱。

一滴白浊顺着蓝忘机的嘴角流下，给那不食红尘的脸添了几分怪异的邪魅，魏无羡迷茫地望着他，不由自主地亲上他舔去浑浊，正当两人亲地忘我时，蓝忘机滚烫的物事顶上了魏无羡臀间的肉穴上，魏无羡被烫得一缩，一片红纱便被小穴吸了进去，蓝忘机也忍不住了，贴着红纱便破开柔嫩小嘴，一插到底。

可怜魏无羡还没从射精后的余韵出来，又要给蓝忘机洩火，火热的肉刃裹着红纱不停顶弄，奇妙的粗糙触感磨着柔软内壁，甜腻欢愉的喘声从魏无羡嘴里传出，惹得穴里的物事又涨大了几分。

"啊...好舒服...蓝二哥哥再重一点...嗯..."

蓝忘机在穴里挞伐蹂躏着，殷红湿漉的肉穴被插得汁水四溅，魏无羡哭叫着，却又扭着细腰配合他的动作，双手已经被抹额拉得通红，可两人都没意识到。

尽管蓝忘机为了不让人受伤做了很多前戏，但那尺寸可观的阳物依旧让魏无羡疼得掉眼泪，蓝忘机心疼地放慢动作，却惹来了魏无羡的不满。

"蓝二哥哥插深一点...肏哭羡羡...嗯啊..."

受不得这些淫词秽语的蓝忘机被刺激得用力一顶，顶到了魏无羡最柔软的那一处，惹出一声婉转的长吟，肉壁贴着性器不停地蠕动着，一波波快感淹没了魏无羡的意识，只记得配合着本能发出一声声呻吟。

蓝忘机越战越勇，魏无羡如同一叶小舟被风浪推到了顶端，刚泄完的玉茎竟又射了一次，滚烫白浊尽数洒在蓝忘机小腹上。魏无羡已经爽到神志不清了，只是下意识地缩紧了后穴，惹得蓝忘机一声闷哼。

刚刚高潮过的身体疲软无力，可蓝忘机还硬着，魏无羡贴着蓝忘机胸膛嘀咕着:"蓝湛你每次都射在里面，还插那么深是想让我怀崽子吗？到时候生一堆小蓝崽崽陪你玩...啊蓝湛你干什么?!"

魏无羡被蓝忘机翻了个身又被狠狠地贯穿，蓝忘机啃着他的肩头不停地挺进着，魏无羡破碎的呻吟声被肉体相撞的啪啪声盖了去，肉柱盯得越来越深，竟将腹部顶出了形状，魏无羡连连摇头却止不住大力捣弄带来的快感，前端性器又冒出了星星点点的白浊，哭红的眼角又流出眼泪，喉咙里的求饶声都被蓝忘机撞成一声声低吟。

"呜...嗯...疼..."

抹额将魏无羡的手拉得更紧，蓝忘机在一次次操干穴心下射在了里面，而魏无羡被层层快感叠加着竟又射了一次，铃口流下的白浊全部没入床铺里。

尽兴了的魏无羡缩在蓝忘机怀里喘息着度过了欢愉的余韵，鼻音含糊地呜咽着:"说，蓝湛你今天是不是吃醋了？"

"嗯。"

魏无羡哭笑不得:"你吃谁醋了?"

"就是吃醋。"

"哈哈，真幼稚!"

魏无羡捏着蓝忘机的脸，道:"我真真爱你，心是，身也是。"

"我亦心悦你。"

魏无羡笑笑，心跳越来越急 他吻着心上人，吸了吸身下并未拔出来的物事道:"蓝二哥哥继续来肏我呗~"

红烛帐暖，夜还很长。

第二天，蓝忘机握着魏无羡被勒成青紫色的手腕轻柔地涂抹着药膏，并决定以后一定要换个有弹性的抹额。

______________________________________

小设定:

*青楼的女子都是魏无羡带回来的，都是无家可归，想讨口饭吃的。卖艺不卖身，想要离开随时可以。

*两人刚在一起不久，宫里的人都不知道，所以就很有偷情的气氛。

*两人在蓝忘机的床上做事的哦~

*求大家捧个场吧，这可是我第一辆车


End file.
